


First Battles

by Drakkonis



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, also set suring the war, but it's more anton/saracen crap so have fun, idk what to tag this as it's not like a tumblr post, so y'know, wee bit pessimistic but there's also a bit of kissy kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkonis/pseuds/Drakkonis
Summary: The Dead Men's first time together on a mission, with tensions of different types rising.
Relationships: Saracen Rue/Anton Shudder
Kudos: 17





	First Battles

The silence was starting to make Saracen Rue uncomfortable.

It was three days, now, they'd been travelling for. Three days in which few words were spoken by the six other men around him, and it was scaring him a little. Scaring him more than the impending doom was, anyway.

"You're all rather gloomy." The words spilt from his mouth before he could stop them, but when those six gazes turned on him, he forced himself to shrug, to give that smile he knew had a reputation for a reason. "What? It's true."

"Does that surprise you, Rue?"

Dexter Vex's voice was quiet; not quite malicious, but not the friendliest. These days hadn't been the nicest on them. "We're riding to our deaths."

"And? May as well make the last of our few days." 

There was a slight stir and murmur among the men around him, none of them seeming particularly comfortable about this. Vex didn't speak again, though; that was Shudder, the man who Saracen couldn't look at without taking a deep breath first to steel himself.

"Your chipperness concerns me a little," he said simply, calmly.

"I don't see why it's an issue. Our situation won't get any better, will it? Am I really the only one here dying for a bit of conversation?"

"Very possibly, but I doubt you'll be the only one dying once we get there," came the reply, and Saracen managed a sigh. 

"You really have to do that?"

"We're not in the mood. Suck it up and get over it, you're going to die." That was Vex again.

"Really, Dexter? What, you're just bitter? Got someone who'll miss you?" That might not have been fair of him, given Dexter's wince, but honestly, if that was what it took to beat some words out of any of the men, he'd take that route.

"Nope. If I did, I wouldn't have come." A pause, then a hesitant, "Yourself?"

Saracen shrugged. "Here and there. Who knows who'll miss me?"

"I certainly won't," Shudder muttered, gaining a huff of laughter from somebody. Ghastly, possibly? Saracen turned to him.

"Your mother's still around, isn't she? That... I don't remember her name. But the Bespoke lady."

Ghastly probably would have raised an eyebrow if he had one, he reckoned. "Yes, my mother is still around."

"Why did you come, then?" Hopeless asked suddenly, and all eyes were now on Ghastly, who seemed indifferent.

"She's a scary woman. I'm aware that if I don't come out of this on my own, then she'll resurrect me just to give me a knock on the head."

Laughter properly sprang up at that, and Saracen grinned inwardly. All it took was a little spark for the conversation to start, it seemed.

The skeleton, Skulduggery Pleasant, was silent, and nobody addressed him. 

They'd all heard what happened to his family.

"The rest of you got anyone?" Saracen asked instead, the question vague, with head shakes all around. "Ah, that's a shame. I know one or two people who would really be saddened by you lot dying."

"Trying to flatter us, Rue?" asked Vex, amusement laced through his tone, and Saracen's reply was accompanied with a grin.

"I'm sure you're perfectly aware of everyone after you, Dexter. Seen yourself?"

Dexter tilted his head, studying him for a moment. "Those one or two people, including you, perchance?"

"Would it be an issue if it was?" he asked, meeting his eyes, but Dexter just laughed and shook his head. Someone had their eyes on Saracen's back - he could feel the gaze between his shoulder blades - but he didn't dare look around.

"Not so flattered by that, then?"

"I'm sure we're all flattered," said Shudder, once more, "but I don't think any of us give enough of a shit."

"Getting tired?" asked Ravel, speaking up at last. "It's getting late. Maybe we should turn in for the night. We're making good time, should be there for tomorrow."

Despite the nonchalant murmurs of agreement as the Dead Men around him dismounted, Saracen could see the carefully masked expressions - in most cases, at least, the skeleton as unreadable as ever. They were scared. Fear was only going to get them hurt, but he didn't say as much, just helping set up the camp.

It wasn't as much of a struggle to start up the chatter again, and Saracen slowly realised he might be talking to Shudder a little much - or more, it hit him in the face when he pointed out, "You've asked me three times, now, if there's someone waiting for me. Are you trying to imply that you think I'm lying?"

Saracen blinked, then laughed. "Maybe."

"I thought you had a girl, Anton?" asked Ravel, golden eyes seeming brighter in the wavering firelight. 

"Have you ever seen me after a girl in my life, Erskine?" he replied coolly, but Dexter cut in.

"Not your type of thing?"

Shudder didn't reply, but also didn't turn his head away fast enough for Saracen to miss the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a no," he said cheerily, and Shudder's only reply was, "Quiet, Rue."

"Oh, but Anton," he started, and suddenly was pinned in place by a look.

"I said," he repeated calmly, "be quiet."

"Make me." Why did he say that? He didn't know, but was suddenly incredibly aware of the silence around them. So much for conversation.

"And how would you like me to do that? Push you into the fire?" 

"Up to you."

"I don't really appreciate how you act around me, Rue."

"And why's that?" Now it was getting more difficult for Saracen to keep his smile, but he did it. "Am I coming on too strongly?"

"Excuse me?" Shudder blinked, surprise crossing those stony features for a moment before it was banished. 

"You haven't... noticed?"

"I thought you had something against my relationships. You certainly acted like it."

A laugh escaped Saracen's lips. "Oh, Anton, why on earth would you think I was picky?"

"You've always seemed a woman's man."

"Don't we all? Apart from you, of course."

The blush on Shudder's cheeks spread to his face, but he just cleared his throat. "I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet again, Saracen."

A part of Saracen's chest warmed when he realised he's been promoted to first names, but he just allowed a smirk to fall over his face again. "Oh, but surely you've got a more creative way of making me do so than pushing me into a fire?"

"Maybe I do," Shudder agreed idly. "What's it to you?"

"Care to demonstrate?" he asked, but couldn't exactly say he was entirely prepared when Anton grabbed his face, skin surprisingly cool, and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Silence, then a groan, and Saracen looked at Ravel, who was lying with his head on his arm.

"Jesus, can you both get some privacy? I'm trying to sleep, if we're going to end up dead tomorrow."

A part of him wanted to apologise, but suddenly Anton had his hand and they were leaving the group, and it was dark but  _ God _ , Anton was pressing him against a tree as they kissed, and they were so close and everything was coming in a rush and all he could do was cling to Anton.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad last day after all.


End file.
